For the only thing i know
by Tangled puppet
Summary: chihiro's all matured and returns to the spirit world to reunite, but somethings wrong with haku! rating may change as series goes on. first spirited away fic, plz r&r! flames hurt! chap 1 is short, i kno, but CHAPPY 2 IS UP!
1. For the only thing i know

Junk: I don't own 'Spirited Away' or any related titles. Those are Miyazaki's. I don't own 'Hanging by a Moment'. That's Lifehouse'. But I do however, own this fic, so please email me at motionsikknes@yahoo.com and ask permission to use it on your website or whatever. Toodles!  
  
Now - on with the grand ficness!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chihiro wrapped her black jacket around her tightly. It was December 14th, 5 years after she had encountered the Spirit World. For the past four years she had taken self defense classes, just in case. Her body was much shapelier now, and she no longer had that baby face. Yet she still maintained honest eyes, though they show a great wisdom of someone who had seen many things far beyond their time. And that she had. As she walked through a forest of barren trees, the only thing she could see was the falling snow. She turned her walkman up louder, because a song that described her so well was on.  
  
*I'm fallin' even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move Just hangin' by a moment here with you*  
  
She closed her eyes and just wandered through the silent woods, when she tripped over something and fell flat on her face - witch was very unlike her. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, then knelt to find what had tripped her. She brushed away the snow on the ground to find - tiny little houses? Chihiro turned around and saw a clearing. She stepped into it only to find that it was not a clearing, but a road. "Oh my god!" she gasped aloud. Still facing the shrines, she turned to her left, and gazed with awed expressions at the familiar road before her.  
  
Chihiro had barely even let the thought cross her mind when she began running down the path towards the Spirit World. She saw the familiar statues to the right and ran into the one in front of the red entrance. As she leaned her weight into the statue memories of the Spirit World filled her mind. As she bit back tears she began sobbing and crumpled to the ground.  
  
*I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hangin' by a moment here with you*  
  
It wasn't as if she had forgotten about HIM. She just stopped waiting. She wasn't angry, didn't stop loving him because he didn't come. She knew how hard it was to get out of that damn place. Two years ago she stopped staring out her window all day. She had snapped back to reality and got on with life.  
  
She had never wanted anything so bad in her entire life. But what would happen if she went back? How would she forgive herself if her returning caused something horrible to happen? She stood then and brushed off the crisp snow. Slowly and carefully she walked to the dark entrance.  
  
"It's pulling me in."  
  
So! How did you like it? Pleas R&R, much obliged ^.^ 


	2. Where I Belong

Okay then, we all know I don't own anything here 'sep the story plot. Spirited away and all related characters and titles are, of course, Miyazakis, and the song is 'Girl's not Grey' from AFI. You know the drill.  
  
Key: "..." = quotes ".. Italics ..." = whispers *...* = lyrics '....' = thoughts  
  
Thanks to: Lost Dragon'Kin, for being my first reviewer and complementing me on my summary, which I thought sucked, and was going to change, but now I will leave it as it is. Thank you so much ^.^  
  
Nora, for being my beta reader, and hopefully many chapters after this. She gave me many helping tips and editing advice. Thank you!  
  
And so it continues.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chihiro stood there with wide eyes, a blank stare gazing down the dark tunnel. So many thoughts where running through her mind, but she couldn't move. She was too overwhelmed, exited, scared, happy, emotionless, to do anything.  
  
Her scarf and long straight hair whipped in front of her face, seemingly being pulled in to the void before her.  
  
"Should I go?"  
  
*I'll lay me down tonight Much further down Swim in the calm tonight This art does drown*  
  
Chihiro then snapped back to reality, remembering her walkman was still on. She recognized that her mix CD was playing some AFI, so she sang along,  
  
*What follows me as the whitest lace of light Will swallow whole, just begs to be imbrued What follows has led me to this place Where I belong, with all erased*  
  
She let the words sink in. It was true, she did belong there. She had accepted all its weirdness and embraced her journey, and, to be honest, was happier there than in the real world. Everything seemed so boring and colorless here.  
  
So then, her mind was set. She began walking into the tunnel at a controlled pace, containing her excitement. As Chihiro entered the large room, she took a seat at one of the benches, letting the wind cool her face as she dried her cheeks from previously shed tears.  
  
The first thing she decided to do was to go and see Kamaji. She wondered how things had changed in the Spirit World since she had been there last. Maybe they were better, perhaps they were worse. All she knew was she had to see them.  
  
Chihiro got up, and walked out of the plaster building. Everything was different - unrecognizable and white. Mounds of snow that concealed small hills and statues surrounded her, and she easily found her way to the food market, retracing every step she took when she was there before.  
  
It was still light outside, but she crossed the bridge anyways. She walked over to the barren bushes that used to be covered with beautiful flowers. The sun began to set, and she prepared for everything to begin changing.  
  
Lights turned on, faceless spirits appeared, and a large lighted ferry drew closer to its dock. Chihiro decided to get where she wanted to go before she disappeared. The directions Haku had imprinted in her mind so many years ago were still fresh, not a fading memory like so many other things. But she was grateful for her minds competence, and made her way to the steep, broken stairway.  
  
As she looked down at the wooden steps, she realized it didn't frighten her at all. They were white and covered with snow, and mere accumulations of matter that were solid, firm, and defyable.  
  
Before she placed her foot on each step, she gingerly brushed the white powder off. With careful maneuvering and precise balance, she managed to get down the stairs and avoid the large gap she had created 5 years earlier.  
  
Once Chihiro reached the bottom, she looked up and found that the same window was still there, only now there was no nicotine-induced frog poking his repulsive head out.  
  
After finally managing to get to the door of the boiler room, she calmly walked in, going strait towards her destination. Chihiro saw the flickering light, and the shadow of the spider-like man.  
  
Chihiro turned the corner and found - - - soot. Enchanted soot in the shape of Kamaji, a kind old boiler man who had helped Chihiro so much.  
  
She was outraged. So many angry thoughts ran through Chihiro's head she began to feel dizzy. She ignored her lightheadedness and remover her socks and boots. Small soot balls gathered around her discarded footwear and dragged them off into tiny holes in the wall.  
  
"Thank you, my old friends"  
  
Chihiro exited the boiler room via a small 'secret' passageway used by the faculty of the bath house. She decided to bring this issue up with Yubaba, and to hopefully find news of the whereabouts of Haku and Rin.  
  
Chihiro entered an elevator, and pulled the lever to the right.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"D'you wanna lose your nose?"  
  
**end flashback**  
  
She smiled to herself, remembering her first meeting with Rin. The elevator gave a slow stop, and a large frog carrying a large basket filled with linens and a few bottles of bath salts with the label 'bath and spirit works'.  
  
The frog was far too occupied to notice Chihiro, or the peculiar sent of human that lurked around her. Nor did he notice the odd music. Chihiro had not felt the need to turn off her walkman, it kept her company. It was comforting. She knew more than anyone how hard loneliness can be.  
  
After the frog had gotten off, she continued ascending. She reached the top, and the elevator doors opened to show something less than familiar. There had once been magnificent Vases, larger than Chihiro herself, multicolored wallpaper with gold trim and designs, but now there was pewter, black, and silver. There were some rather breathtaking red velvet tapestries, and there still was an enormous door, but it did not contain little Yubaba knockers.  
  
She touched the door, which was engraved with stunning designs, and was cool to the touch. After a brief moment the doors flew open, and she was pulled though the maze of entryways.  
  
Chihiro was launched into the room, but landed on her feet. A familiar voice greeted her:  
  
"What is it you want, human?" came the voice of and old, several-legged man by the flickering fire place  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened,  
  
"Kamaji! Why are you in Yubaba's room?"  
  
"Sen?" Questioned Kamaji  
  
"What? Oh, yes! It's me, Sen!"  
  
"Grand daughter!" Kamaji walked over to Chihiro to get a better look at her. "My, have you changed! My eyes are getting weak, but I am managing."  
  
Chihiro's eyes were glistening, and there was a large smile plastered on her face, "Kamaji, you didn't answer my question. Why aren't you in the boiler room?"  
  
Kamaji then began his story. After Chihiro had left, Yubaba had given Rin the deed to the bath house. Yubaba then went off in the direction her and Haku had gone, and that was the last they saw of Yubaba. Rin the owned the bath house for two years, but achieved her goal and got the first train ticket out of there. Last he had heard she was owning and managing Bath and Spirit Works. When Rin left, she gave him the deed, and since then he had been running the place.  
  
"What about Haku?" asked Chihiro, her lovely smile fading.  
  
"Haku. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we haven't seen Haku since the day you left." He saw the fear and despair well up in her eyes, and he hated it. "Many say that they see hiss dragon form still flying in the cerulean sky, writhing and twisting as though he is being inflicted by some sort of demon. Do you know what any of that could mean?"  
  
"No idea." She said softly and barely audible, as she sat down and a chair automatically pulled up behind her.  
  
"You know, if you really want to find out what happened to Haku, you should talk to Zeniba, not me. Here, train tickets, on me. Swamp Bottom, 6th stop. Don't forget now."  
  
"Swamp bottom, 6th stop." she repeated. "Thank you, for everything. I would be so lost without you Kamaji. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck." He said as she exited the room.  
  
Off to Zeniba's then.  
  
Okay then. How did you like chapter two? Please tell me if you like longer chapters or shorter chapters better. I know, 'Bath and Spirit Works' is REALLY corny, but I was having a creativity block. Okie doez, minna-san! Love and peace! 


	3. Alone and drowning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, the song is Narcolepsy, by Third Eye Blind, the characters are Miyazaki's  
  
A/N I wanna thank you all for reading this far into my fic ^.^ a BAJILLION cyber-hugs for you!  
  
  
  
:: I'm on a train :: And there's no one at the helm :: And there's a demon in my brain :: It starts to overwhelm :: And there it goes :: My last chance for peace :: You lay me down :: But I get no release  
  
Chihiro sat on the train, staring out at the quiet world outside. She thought in silence, surrounded by phantoms. A small smile danced on her face. 'This really isn't a dream. I'm really back here.' She was finally away from her cocky father, and her indifferent mother. There was nothing for her in the real world, and she may have loved her parents, but sadly, she knew she wouldn't miss them this time. Chihiro knew that there was so much more for her here.  
  
Haku was here...some where. He had to be. Their destinies were intertwined; Chihiro had to find him, to see him one more time. She needed to look into his deep blue eyes. He had a piece of her, and she needed it back. Her heart had been gone for quite some time now. Of course, it had begun to grow back, but a new heart is never quite the same.  
  
Her mind snapped out of it's reminiscing once she realized she was the 6th stop. She exited the train and began her way into the dark forest, all the while a squeaky lantern hopped in front of her to lead the way. By the time she reached the cozy looking little cabin, it was dark out, and the lantern took the liberty of swinging itself onto and archway in front of the house. Chihiro approached the door, wondering what she would say, and lightly knocked three times.  
  
A very old looking woman, with a small body and a fascinatingly large head, peeked out the door, and after a moment of thought, Chihiro ecstatically said, "Hi Granny!"  
  
The old woman then opened the door completely, and with a surprised look of her face, she inquired, "Sen?"  
  
"Yes, it's me!" Chihiro replied with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Well, come in, child! Please, make yourself at home!"  
  
Chihiro entered the warm old witch's home, and saw No Face, knitting by the fire, a steaming cup of tea placed on the table in front of him. He looked at her and exclaimed "Ah, Ah!" while gesturing towards a tea kettle.  
  
Chihiro smiled and sat down across the table from No Face, and a tea cup appeared right in front of her. She ignored its mysterious origins and began pouring herself some tea. While she was looking around, she saw a little black bird, running on the spinning wheel, providing No Face with baby blue yarn.  
  
She felt so warm and complete, until she remembered why she came. Zeniba saw her expression sadden, "What's the matter, Sen," she asked with concern, "is it boy trouble?" she teased, nudging Chihiro with her elbow.  
  
Chihiro gave a sad smile, "Sort of... I guess you could call it that."  
  
"Well tell me about it dear." Zeniba said in a carefree manner, but when Chihiro began to talk she sat down and put her elbows on the table and listened intently.  
  
"It's Haku. I came back to see him, and...no one knows where he is, well, at least Kamaji doesn't. He says sometimes people see his dragon form, but that's just some legend or something, right?"  
  
"It...could be...or it could very well be my sister's doing." Zeniba look at Chihiro's face. Chihiro's eyes grew large, but she said nothing, awaiting any information Zeniba might have for her. "Well, you see," Zeniba continued, "It is very possible that Ubaba had placed a curse on him before she left."  
  
"A CURSE!" cried Chihiro, "WHAT FOR?!"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but it may have something to do with you." Zeniba said in a calming voice, although her words did not calm Chihiro at all, in fact, they made her even more upset.  
  
"You mean...it's my fault." She stated sadly.  
  
"No! I mean that it's Ubaba's fault. Perhaps, your love for Haku can prevail once again?" Chihiro's expression brightened a bit, though she didn't smile.  
  
"So I can save him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I think so...we just need to find a way."  
  
After a long silence, Chihiro asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but I wish I knew." Zeniba then thought for a minute, "You still love him, don't you. Even after all this time."  
  
"Yes, very much so, Granny"  
  
Zeniba suddenly sat up straight and turned to Chihiro, "You must go to see your friend Lin. She is well off now, you know. Perhaps she has heard from Haku or knows something useful." Zeniba's stiff posture slackened a bit as her eyes wandered around, "And what on earth is THAT contraption?" She asked, pointing to the CD player clutched tightly in Chihiro's right hand.  
  
Chihiro lifted the headphones to Zeniba's ears. "MY GOODNES!" cried Zeniba, "THERE"S SOMEONE STUCK IN THERE!"  
  
"NOOOOO! Granny, GRANNY! Calm down! Please?! CLAM YOURSELF!" But Chihiro's efforts to silence the one she so lovingly called 'granny' were futile, so she simply hit the open key, exposing a still spinning CD.  
  
"Well THAT'S the most bizarre looking creature I've ever seen." Chihiro just laughed and asked Zeniba how she was to get to Lin.  
  
"Well, darling, I'll take you" Zeniba replied with a twinkle in her eye. 'Oh, no' Chihiro thought, 'what's she up to now?'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OKAY! That took me FOREVER! I just couldn't think of anything. Yes, I changed Rin to Lin because I got a couple e-mails complaining about it. If you review, please tell me which one you prefer, and I'll just sort it out from there. WOOOO! MY FIRST UPDATE ON FANFIC.NET IN TWO MONTHS! ^.^ 


End file.
